Trepidation
by MidnightWalking
Summary: Even as I delighted in the strange sensations his nibbling created in the pit of my stomach, I couldn’t help but worry about how lost and hurt I would feel if I did anything that would displease him and drive him from my side. Rosalie & Emmett.


**_AN: The characters contained in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I lay no claim on the characters._**

**_This story is an entry in a contest being held on another site; it is a one shot but is also a one-chapter sequel to 'Hunger.' I hope you like it enough to leave a review with your opinions. Thank you._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Trepidation **

It was a quiet summer evening and Emmett and I finally had the house to ourselves, and this was the first time in days that we were able to just relax and enjoy each other's company. It was the first time I actually began to think about tomorrow. I was getting married tomorrow, and I was starting to feel nervous, not about whether I was marrying the right man or whether he loved me – that was never in doubt. No, I was nervous about the wedding night. I knew Emmett wasn't because it was all he could talk about; he was so confident and sure of himself and his abilities while was I just the opposite. I kept wondering, 'What if I don't please him? What if I disappoint him? Will he stop loving me – or worse, leave me?'

We sat cuddling on the couch. I was seated between Emmett's legs and resting my back on his chest as he had me protectively wrapped in his strong but loving embrace while he playfully nibbled at my neck and ear. Even as I delighted in the strange sensations his nibbling created in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't help but worry about how lost and hurt I would feel if I did anything that would displease him and drive him from my side. It was an irrevocably wonderful feeling to be desired and deeply loved once again. Emmett had made the existence I was condemned to tolerable. Finally, I had found someone who made me the center of his life, cherished me above all others, and strived to please me in all manner of ways. To displease him and lose him would be the ultimate anguish; an eternal ache I truly would not be able to live with. Except I wasn't really living, I was only existing. We had an existence, an endless existence, but we would never have our human lives again.

I turned enough so I could look up into Emmett's eyes and he tenderly cupped my chin. "A penny for your thoughts," he murmured lovingly.

"What makes you ask?" I didn't know if I could share these worries with him. I didn't want him to laugh at me, or play down my concerns.

"Rose, my avenging angel" he growled softly – I loved it when he called me that; not that I'd ever felt like an angel, but I did avenge him by killing that bear. "You've stopped making those endearing little growls I love so much when I'm nibbling on your ear and neck, so something must be distracting you. It definitely isn't me and there isn't anyone else at home, so what is it." He looked deeply into my eyes, I wasn't sure if he was trying to see into my mind or dazzle me into telling him my troubles.

I let out a soft deep sigh. If I couldn't be open and honest with him now, how would that affect our future together? He was the only person I truly felt comfortable talking to, but this was more personal than other topics we had discussed and substantially more embarrassing for me since I had no experience in this area. This was about my fears and worries. I had to make a decision – close myself off to him with such concerns or open up to him and share my worries.

Mother once told me that a good marriage came about when a couple was willing to share everything even if what they shared might cause pain and hurt because if the bad things were kept inside it would only make the pain and hurt worse latter when they finally came out.

She was right; I needed to share this with Emmett. Besides, with whom else could I share it? "I'm scared Emmett," I finally admitted.

"About what gorgeous?" His burgundy eyes, as he held my gaze, lovingly reflected the smile on his alluring lips.

"Tomorrow," I answered softly.

"Every bride gets nervous about their wedding, but you and Esme have everything well planned. Nothing will go wrong and it will be a magnificent and flawless wedding." I knew he meant to be reassuring but he didn't understand; the wedding didn't scare me.

"No, Emmett. I know the wedding will be fine, it's afterwards that I'm worried about." I shyly confessed.

"The reception?" he laughed teasingly.

I knew he was joking, so I hit him as hard as possible on the arm. I knew it wouldn't hurt either of us, but it did draw his attention back to the seriousness of the matter. During the short time we knew each other, I discovered that Emmett had an extremely playful side, and he enjoyed kidding around. I liked that about him, and most times, he chose the perfect moment to tease me, but this wasn't one of them.

"Rose," I don't know how he did it, but he was able to flip me round so I was on my stomach facing him and my elbows were resting on his chest. His hand began to massage my back slowly helping me to relax. He was looking deeply into my eyes as he continued, "There is nothing to fear. It will be wonderful. I love you and this is just another demonstration of our love for each other but a much more intimate one. I truly desire to show you how much I love you, and there isn't anything to fear. We'll take it slowly as we experience this new expression of our love together."

"But what if . . . well . . . what if you're . . . what if I'm . . ." I couldn't find the right words to express my deep-seated fear that I would disappoint him.

"What if what?" He paused but I continued to stare silently into his eyes. "Rose, unlike Edward, I can't read your mind. Unless you tell me what is bothering you, then I can only guess." Once again, he locked his eyes on my face as his hand delicately brushed a wisp of my golden hair behind my ear; this time he was searching my eyes to read what I was unable to express in coherent words.

He was right, if Edward were here he could tell Emmett exactly what I was thinking, but I didn't want that. I wanted to be the one who told him what was bothering me, so I took a deep breath and finally spoke the words I had been afraid to utter. "Emmett, what if I disappoint you?"

For one brief moment, there was a look of complete surprise on Emmett's face, and then he began to chuckle. I felt hurt that he was laughing at me, but then he wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer to him as he slid on the couch into a reclining position, and at the same time, he pulled me forward onto his chest wrapping his arms tightly around me. I was nestled on him with my head resting on his shoulder.

He then whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck, "Rosalie, you could _never_ disappoint me. Every aspect of your exquisite being overwhelms my senses. You're a heavenly blossom ready to bloom, and when you do I'll be there to savor your precious beauty, taste your sweet tantalizing aroma, and drink your lushly delightful nectar." He then moved my head so he could capture my lips with his and commenced to kiss me as if this were the first time we had ever shared the pleasure of a kiss with one another.

The kiss began softly and gently and caused my body to tingle. Then he deepened the kiss; it became more demanding, more intense, more thrilling and I did the only thing I knew how to do, I responded with the same intensity. My desire for him grew causing my entire body to throb and tremble. Emmett's kisses always elicited these sensations in me, but this time his kiss seemed to emit a new desire, a desire to devour all of me in a new sensual way that created new urges in areas of my body that screamed for attention. I desired Emmett to touch me in ways I had never been touched. Then I felt his tongue probing my lips, seeking entry and I parted them. I loved the feel of his tongue as it explored my mouth, and mine, in turn, began to explore his. I had an irresistible urge to ask for more, but more of what I wasn't sure; I was positive, though, that if I asked Emmett would know what I was asking for. Suddenly, I found myself on my back with Emmett on top of me but never once breaking our kiss. I became lost to all coherent thought because of the renewed fervor of his kiss, and I relished the feel of his tongue, his lips, and his arms. I wanted this moment to last forever; I never wanted to part from him.

I had no idea how long we stayed locked in each other's arms or in that kiss, but I did feel a form of heat radiating from both of our bodies. I hadn't felt anything other than cold since the day my heart stopped, but I knew this heat was different from any type of body heat I had felt while human. To my immense regret, Emmett slowly began to release me. As our lips slowly parted, a low soft moan escaped my lips because of the deep ache that pulsated through my body.

Emmett chuckled softly as he said, "If this is a sample of what you are capable of my love, then I can assure you that _you_ will _never_ disappoint _me_."

His deep burgundy eyes took on a hungry look, but not a hunger for blood. I had seen this look before and I realized in that moment that this hunger was indeed exclusively for me and that in this man's eyes I could do no wrong. His look caused a fluttering in my heart, which I knew was dead, and a sense of excitement and longing that surged through my entire body making the nerve endings in very sensitive areas to throb with desire.

"In fact," he almost purred, "if the wedding weren't tomorrow, I would be sorely tempted to ravish you this very instant, but I think I can wait," and then I heard him emit a soft growl and he leaned down to renew his delicious kisses.

As I lost myself to the tenderness of Emmett's cold but passionate lips, I realized I had nothing to fear because tomorrow night we would share an experience that neither of us would ever forget.


End file.
